The Truth About the Romance
by roza-adrian
Summary: this is based while Italy was serving Austria and Hungary. Big Brother France has a thing for Italy but will they confess? FrancexItaly oneshot


**Hola people**

**I have decided to put Why Me? onto hiatus for a while. I have decided to make many oneshots based on the hetalia characters. Sorry for the disappointment but Why Me will come back  
>Love you all,<br>Roza**

**IPOV**

My days were originally spent in Big Brother France's house. He treated me like I was the weakness. And most of the time I felt like the weak one of Europe. Austria, France, Hungary, Spain and Romano were all bigger than me! It is the truth.

My days got better when Grandpa Rome came and got me out of the house. The Renaissance feeling helped cure my hate of all my friends in Big Brother France's house. The painting, the sculpting Grandpa Rome helped me excel in everything that we did together. Those years were perfect.  
>Then one day, he just disappeared with no trace. I searched for ages to find him but I could never him. Everything that he once owned got claimed by the other nations. Those other countries then decided to take over my home and my sprawling estate.<p>

Miss Hungary dressed me like a young girl. I must say I looked adorable, even though Austria-San and Big Brother France dressed me like a young warrior, defending his home territory against in war. But I wanted it to be like it was with Grandpa Rome dressing in traditional clothes and eating pasta. No one understood my needs. I needed to be free.

Years passed and France started to understand me. Every night he would come into my room to explore my paintings and sculptures. The majority of them were the ones that were hidden when Austria-San and Miss Hungary first came to my home. Some I had created when Austria-San wasn't looking.  
>Those nights soon became the best time of the day for me. The way France tucked me into bed and the small kisses on the cheek when he left my room. His lips felt like a soft butterfly flying over the top. Those kisses made the many butterflies escape from my stomach. It was heaven. I knew I was in love with my Big Brother.<br>Despite having a grandpa that hooked up with every woman that he came across, he taught me how to tell them that I love them. But I wasn't like Grandpa Rome. I couldn't confess my love for him. I was nervous. Would he say that he loved me as well? Would he reject me?

On the 27th June 1517 I finally decided to confess my love. I had just finished the Mona Lisa that took me ages to make. It was going to be the present that I presented to France. She looked beautiful. I was anxious. Lighting the many candles around the room, I slowly got undressed.

**FPOV**

I walked up to Italy's room, ready to tell him how I felt. Every time that I was around the cheeky Italian my imagination ran wild. Me, holding his body in my arms. Protecting him from all the dangers that we may face. Holding him as we fall asleep at night. The way he blushed when I tuck him into bed at night is one of the defining points of Italy.

I reached his room and knocked on the door. This was out of the norm for the both of us. The door slowly opened, slowly revealing the scene inside. Inside was Italy with only his undergarments on. His deep v line protruded and his pecs were so defined that it would make any female drool over.  
>"W-w-what a-are you d-d-doing?" I stuttered in surprise.<br>"I wanted you to know something," he answered in a mellow voice.  
>"What do you want me to know?" I asked in surprise.<br>"I don't normally show off my emotions with other people but I wanted to let you know, France, that I love you." Italy announced. I was shocked. Italy loved me? The shock of the words rubbed off long enough for me to respond.  
>"Ita-chan, I love you as well."<br>Italy squealed in delight. He jumped right onto me with such force that it knocked us both onto the bed. He felt amazing on top of me. Italy kissed me in such a forceful way that it made me change my beliefs. He wasn't the weak one. He was perhaps, one of the strongest nations around. That night I didn't go back to my own chambers to sleep. I stayed with Italy all night. I continued to stay with Italy every night.

Then came the day my boss said that it was time to return back home. I couldn't bear to leave him all alone, in a place where they thought he was a she. I wanted to always help him. But I couldn't. I had to leave.

**IPOV**

One day I woke up and it was like Grandpa Rome all over again. Everyone that I love leaves me.

The ages pass and I still see France every now and then. His hair has gotten longer and he has gotten hotter with every century. I see him try to flirt with England and it breaks my heart.

I am now with Germany. He helps me, even though I don't need it.

I will always love France


End file.
